Edra
The Couple Edra refers to the romantic pairing between Sera and Eden. It is the second canon pairing in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, right next to Raila. Part I Sera and Eden first meet when the party is in battle and Sera is fighting alongside Rai and Irvine. Eden comes in when a foe is about to hit Sera in a vital area and saves her life by defeating the enemy. She thanks him and he flirts with her. Not long after, Eden meets up with the party members again, revealing himself to be the Colonel of the Leriann Knights and Sera mentions hearing the name before. He was sent by the Khan to join the party. Eden himself is a womanizer who likes to flirt with pretty much any attractive woman with cheesy lines and nicknames and Sera doesn't exactly care for this nature at first and thinks of him as a narcisisst. At first, other than Eden's harmless flirting towards Sera, he doesn't appear to be genuinely interested in her and will not make any actual advances. Sera sometimes makes cracks at Eden and doesn't appear to have a very high opinion of him initially, aside from respecting his position, but not understanding how someone as carefree and flirtatious as him can be a Colonel. However, she does appear to be flattered when Eden calls her "very pretty". The two are seen training together along with Heath when the party is busy training in Taonia. It is mentioned after the Great War, that Sera worked with Heath and Eden to create some sort of Mercenary Program to help people out with the aftermath of the war in the Part I Ending. Part II By Part II, it is pretty evident that the two have gotten a lot closer over the timeskip, as they were with each other right after for the Mercenary Program with some break in the middle where they were separated, and in the last few months, it was just the two who were together. During this time also, Sera has had some physical changes to her appearance, something that Eden has noticed and pointed out. Sera also is aware of Eden's mother being sickly and went to his house before. It is in Part II, where her feelings for Eden start to become more prominent and it's clear that Eden reciprocates as Sera has learned to understand Eden for who he is and part of his situation, but not the whole story. However, she still expresses irritation with him at times, even more than before when he flirts with the other females in the party. After the party finds out that Eden is part of the Myriad, Sera is deeply saddened and angered about this, because she never knew anything about it and that Eden would technically be her enemy. She doesn't speak with him for a while and is closed off and depressed. She doesn't speak with him again until he is framed for murder and she manages to rescue him. All Eden tells her is that he has no control over the situation and it's because of his sick mother and Sera softens at this. Despite forgiving him, she understands that she has to brace herself for anything and will stop him by force if he ever does anything. Their relationship is still somewhat strained, but better. When the party goes to Eden's house to stay for the night, Sera is notably saddened by the situation, as it's shown that Eden is part of the Myriad because his uncle is the leader, his dad is held captive, and his uncle will only supply the medicine that is available for Eden's mother if he works for him. She's more sympathetic by this point, but is still cautious. A while later, Eden eventually betrays the party by getting Lissa captured and severely injuring Starla without the others noticing until after it happens. Sera doesn't show much reaction to this, just disappointment on failing to prevent it from happening and vows with Heath to take down Eden themselves. They run into Eden at the Myriad Base, as Eden witnessed Sera's Ultimate Move and congratulates her and they draw their weapons, but he quickly leaves. In the battle against the Myriad Leader, Eden shows up and kills his Uncle and saves Lissa's life, ultimately ending the Myriad once and for all, after he realizes his choices and how to deal with his problems. Sera comes up to him and hugs him, forgiving him. Eden no longer flirts with the other females as much as he did before and notably gets more open about his feelings for Sera. She mentions once in a Scenario that Eden attempted to cook with her, but failed miserably. A few other Scenarios involve Eden trying to ask Sera out on a date and other things, but ends up failing and accidentally asks Irvine instead. At sometime, off-screen, their relationship is deemed official as Rai mentions this. In the Part II Ending, Starla mentions that the two are living together and are going to make things permanent pretty soon. Scenarios and Side Quests Their relationship and interaction is more further explored in the Scenarios and Side Quests. In Sera's Story Side Quest, Eden is present and learns about Sera's situation and why she dislikes nobility in Kadelatha and her strive for equality. He appears to respect this. In Eden's Story Side Quest, Sera learns about how Eden became a Colonel, as she always questioned it and cannot take him seriously. She acknowledges that he's intelligent and understands strategy and learns that Eden developed an intricate fighting style for the Leriann Knights, is a natural genius on the battlefield with good instinct, and is already a qualified leader and this prompts Sera to understand why Eden is so carefree; because he's already developed a lot of skills and is naturally good. She participates in a battle on his team and when he says he can count on her and Rai to help Leriann, she smiles. Although they don't play any roles in each other's Ultimate Weapon Side Quests, they still appear in each other's. A lot more of their relationship can be seen when they Pair Up and Pair Up Scenarios are available. In the first one, Eden attempts to give her nicknames and asks her to hang out with him and she simply brushes him off, dismissing him. Eden is injured in the next Scenario and continues to show his womanizing ways and Sera calls him an idiot for not being serious in a time like this, asking him if everything, including the war is just a game to him. Eden quietly replies, mentioning that he had to risk his life left and right for his division earlier in the war and that his siblings were killed right in front of him, and had to act in front of his parents, acting like everything was okay. He had to play the happy-go-lucky persona because everyone around him was tense and struggling and he didn't want to show signs of weakness, acting carefree to get it off people's minds. Sera is stunned by this, regretting her actions, and Eden leaves, with Sera realizing that she judged him too quickly. In the Final Pair Up of Part I, Sera apologizes to him and he's seen with his normal self. She agrees not to be so critical of him anymore and Eden asks her to go out on a date with him and Sera states that they will spar against each other. If he wins, she will agree to do so. In the first Part II Pair Up, the two are seen to be on far more friendlier terms with each other. They talk about Eden's Mom and how she liked Sera a lot and Eden mentions that it's nice seeing the gentle side to her and how nice it is that they saw more of each other the past few months. Eden admits that Sera has seen a lot to Eden and still stuck by him and he appreciates this, telling Sera that he can be anything around her and it makes him feel special. The second one can only be unlocked after Sera rescues Eden. Sera explains why she was mad and upset at him and Eden understands this and says that when he finally has deep feelings for a girl for the first time, all the Myriad stuff has to come up. Sera blushes at this statement and Eden says that he's had them for the past months and that she has interested him years back and that he's grateful for her criticism, challenges, and loyalty. Sera responds by saying that she likes how they have a lot in common and how his situation is admirable and inspiring, as he continues to thrive. The final Pair Up cannot be unlocked until the Final Arc and in this one, Eden mentions their date from Part I, how Sera lost to him and they went out and that they should go again. Sera complains about how last time, he was flirting with other women and Eden promises this time that it won't happen and Sera agrees and finally, Eden mentions how he's looking forward to the future, prompting Sera to blush. (Note: Since it's already explained how they feel about each other in the Scenarios, there is no need for a "How They View Each Other" section.) Among the Fans Edra is the second most popular pairing in KSC, as it is the second canon one. It is well-praised for the growing relationship between the two and for the obstacles they face to be together, as Sera goes from judgemental to accepting and understanding and how Eden comes to terms with his feelings. Interesting Facts * In original stages of KSC, Lizzy Li had not intended for Sera and Eden to be canonically a pairing, as the second canon pairing was supposed to be Irie. * Lizzy Li believed that Eden should have a romantic interest and when it came down to which person she would pair him with, it went to Sera, because she believed they would be compatible once Sera came to understanding him and they had more in common. Having a romance between the two would also show a softer side to Sera. * A lot of Eden's issues with the Myriad and his family was implemented after it was decided that Eden and Sera were going to be official, to provide more of a basis for a romance between the two and to show the growth of the pair